


Pie (KW #47 custom prompt - First Time)

by nubianamy



Series: Donutverse 50 Kinky Ways [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Developing Relationship, Discipline, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nubianamy/pseuds/nubianamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob invites Timmy out for sushi, but Timmy has a hankering for pie.  OMC/OMC, first time discipline, romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie (KW #47 custom prompt - First Time)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flinchflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/gifts).



> This story was written at the request of Flynn, who wanted more Jacob/Timmy. It's set about a month after Kurt and Puck's trip to LA to see Gaga, as told in Just Keep Coming Around. Jacob is Adam's security guard, and Timmy is Puck's older brother. Warnings for m/m foreplay, romance and discipline. 
> 
> Enjoy!   
> -amy

Timmy ducked into the coffee shop, sliding into a booth. He checked his phone, making sure there were no messages, and then turned it off. He didn't think phones needed to be on all the time. Most people were way too tied to their phones. If somebody really wanted to talk to him, they could come find him.

_Of course, you're making yourself awfully hard to find,_  his conscience told him. He was pretty sure that voice that sounded like his Ma was his conscience. Either that, or she was haunting him from the goddamn grave, which was also possible.

He smiled up at the waitress, who smiled back. "Can I get a coffee?" he asked. "And do you have any pumpkin pie?"

"We might," she said. "I'll bring it over if we do. Whipped cream?"

"Yes, please. And more cream for my coffee."

"Anything for your friend?"

Timmy stared at her in confusion until she turned aside and indicated the table on the other side of the coffee shop. His stomach sank when he saw Jacob seated there. Jacob gave him a short wave. Timmy just scowled.

"He's not my friend."

She raised an eyebrow. "He offered to buy your coffee."

"Yeah. He's... my boyfriend. I'm just not ready to talk to him."

Her lip quirked. "Do you want me to pass him a note, or do you think we'll get detention for that?"

TImmy sighed. "Fuck." He put up a hand and beckoned to Jacob, indicating the empty seat in front of him:  _be my guest._

"You're buying the pie, too," he informed Jacob as he slid into the booth.

"I was going to take you out anyway," Jacob said mildly. "But that was before you decided to skip out on our date."

Timmy avoided his eyes. "Yeah."

"I mean, I wasn't wrong, was I? You did say eight at Niko Niko, right?" Jacob probed Timmy's face for confirmation. "I'm willing to admit I might have been wrong, so -"

"No," Timmy said through gritted teeth. "You weren't wrong."

Jacob waited patiently. He reached across the table, offering a hand, but Timmy didn't take it. He sighed.

"Did you order me some pie?"

"I didn't know you were  _here._  Of course I didn't order you pie."

Jacob grinned. "You really didn't see me there when you came in?"

Timmy shook his head. "How did you know I was going to come here?"

"Didn't I tell you? I'm awesome."

He glared at the grinning face. It was a toss-up whether he should yell, walk out or give up, but, really, Jacob would wear him down eventually. His smile said the same thing every time:  _I'm going to get my way, not because I'm pushier than you, but because I'm right, and you know it._

"What kind of pie do you want?" he said with a sigh.

"Custard. Or pumpkin, if there's no custard." Jacob stretched out his legs under the table. They weren't particularly long legs, but they were long enough to brush Timmy's. He gave him a steady look. "Why  _did_  you ditch me, then?"

Timmy leaned back against the back of the booth, drumming his hands on the seat, glancing around for something, anything to focus on besides Jacob's piercing brown eyes. "You're not going to like my answer," he said.

"Probably not. I still want to hear it." He smiled brightly at the waitress as she came around. "Could I get a slice of custard pie?"

"Sure, honey. Let me refill that coffee for you." She gave Timmy a meaningful look. "I'm guessing this will be a long conversation. I'll try to stay out of your way, but give me a holler if you need anything."

Jacob beamed at her, then turned back to Timmy expectantly. "Come on. Would it be easier if we took a walk around the block?"

"Then you couldn't eat your pie." He stretched out his hands, rotating his wrists, and Jacob reached out and gripped them firmly. Timmy's movement stilled.

"No, but it might help you concentrate." Jacob leaned forward, hauling Timmy toward him. When he stopped, they were less than six inches apart, leaning over the table. "You're not making this easy for me."

"Fuck," Timmy whispered. "I'm sorry."

Jacob's face relaxed into a gentler expression. "You're going about this all wrong. You're supposed to explain,  _then_  apologize. But I'll take it,  _niño."_

"I didn't mean to," he said, twisting his wrists, but Jacob didn't let go. He knew Jacob knew him better than that. "I mean, I was planning on being there, really." He couldn't quite watch Jacob's expression, but out of the corner of his eye he saw him nodding, and he relaxed a fraction. "But I was driving over, and I just... I couldn't do it."

"You were scared."

Hearing Jacob say it like that, so matter-of-factly, made it less shameful and more like the sort of thing an ordinary boyfriend might do. Timmy was able to nod, to agree. "Yeah. I was."

Jacob stroked the inside of Timmy's wrists with his thumbs. "What of?"

Timmy didn't answer right away, so Jacob suggested, "Is it something I did?"

"What? No - no, Jacob. No." Timmy looked right into Jacob's eyes, then, his fear gone, replaced by compassion, because he could see Jacob's own fears, right on the surface. He turned his hands over and took Jacob's wrists in his hands, so they were linked, each of them gripping the other across the table. "No," he said again, gently. "You're so good to me."

"All right," Jacob said. He took a slow breath, and let it out. "All right. So... if not that, what?"

Timmy shrugged. "It's... been a month."

Jacob waited for more, but when Timmy didn't go on, he prompted, "A month for what?"

"We've been... together. For a month."

Jacob opened his mouth, then closed it again, thinking. "Oh. Wow." His mouth turned up in a silly grin. "Really?"

Timmy grinned back. "Yeah. That's kind of what I thought, too. And you get one guess as to how many relationships I've had... ever... that lasted that long."

Jacob nodded slowly. "Okay. Yeah, I can see why that would be scary for you." He moved his hands to grasp Timmy's palms. "Can I come over to that side of the bench, because this is really too far away for me right now, but I don't want to freak you out."

"God,  _yes,_  please," Timmy groaned, and Jacob scrambled up from the booth, sliding out and coming right around to sit next to him. He took Timmy in his arms and held him tight, burying his face in Timmy's neck.

" _Mi niño, mi benito niño,"_  Jacob whispered, _"estás bien. Estás bien."_

Timmy squeezed his eyes tight, letting himself feel Jacob's warmth, to exist for just a moment in the world of his arms, where nothing else mattered.

"It's just a lot," Timmy said, for Jacob's ears only.

He felt Jacob's nod. "A lot to deal with?"

"No," he said. "A lot to consider losing."

Jacob kissed him on the jaw. "You're not losing anything,  _niño._  No matter how far you run, I'll always come after you. No matter where you hide, I'll wait for you to be ready to come out. I won't let you go that easily."

Timmy took a deep breath, feeling the words settle inside him. "Okay, that could sound really creepy, but... it doesn't."

"It might, after you find out what's going to happen next." Jacob's arm around him tightened, holding him close.

"Uh... okay?"

"Pie first," said Jacob complacently. "Then you're coming home with me."

The waitress brought the bill, and Timmy paid it, but he was mostly paying attention to Jacob's hands holding the fork, Jacob's mouth chewing each bite, Jacob's tongue licking the crumbs off his lips. By the time they were done with the pie, he was more than a little bit turned on.

"I took the Metro here," he said. "Did you drive? We could go back to my place."

"Sorry," Jacob said, standing and pulling Timmy to his feet. "Not private enough. I need the things I have in the house. We're going back to Adam's."

It took Timmy another ten minutes riding in the van before he started to get the vibe that they were  _not_  going back to the van to have sex.

"Just what kind of  _things_  did you need from Adam's house?" he asked suspiciously. "I have condoms in my bag."

"Not those," said Jacob. He turned the corner into Adam's parking lot. "Go on. Meet me in the back."

Jacob took his time, leaving Timmy to sit on the futon and stare at the security monitors, wondering exactly what Jacob had in mind. He jumped a little when the back doors opened and Jacob climbed in, carrying his duffel bag.

"We need to talk,  _niño,"_  he said, tossing the bag on the floor next to the futon. His eyes did not leave Timmy's as he sat across from him.

Timmy swallowed. "Yeah. I... kind of got that idea."

Jacob put a hand on Timmy's leg. "You know enough about what Adam and Noah do together, the way Adam disciplines him. You know I do the same thing, with other people. And you know it's not about sex."

Timmy felt a sinking sensation inside him at those words. "Not about sex," he echoed. That made it pretty damn clear his suspicions had been right.  _But I like the sex,_  he wanted to whine, but he guessed he knew how that would probably sound.

"No. It's about providing guidance when you're out of control, giving you some structure when you're making bad choices." He tightened his hand on Timmy's leg, and Timmy drew back.

"Uh..." he said.

"You've been running from me," Jacob said quietly. "Today wasn't the first time."

Timmy shrugged. "I told you I was going to do that."

"Yes, you did. I wasn't surprised. So now I'm going to ask you: do you trust me?"

"Well - yeah," he said. "Yeah, of course. I do."

Jacob nodded, still not breaking eye contact. "All right. Then take your pants off."

"You want me to do  _what?"_

"Look, Timothy, we can do this one of two ways," he said patiently. His hand was still on Timmy's thigh, and it suddenly felt as hot as a branding iron. "You can either do what I say and trust that it's going to be all right... or you can fight me, and I'm still going to go through with it. The second way will just take longer. What's it going to be?"

Timmy decided in the end it was Jacob's rational explanation that convinced him. All he had to do was consider what he knew about his boyfriend - that he was intelligent, thoughtful and entirely obsessed with the safety of people he cared about - and take a leap of faith that there was something here he wasn't quite getting.  _Jacob's going to take care of me,_  he thought, and the idea was profoundly calming.

"Yeah, all right," he said, and unzipped his pants.

When he turned around again, Jacob had the sweetest little surprised smile on his face, but he tucked it away under his mask of calm as he reached for Timmy's hand. "C'mere." He pulled Timmy into a tight embrace. "Thank you."

Timmy hugged him back. "Trust, right? It's not just talk. Yeah, I get freaked out and take off sometimes, but that doesn't mean I don't trust you." He kissed Jacob's cheek. "I love you, okay?"

"Oh." Jacob shuddered in his arms, and when he sat back, his eyes were wet. "You're really playing that card,  _right now?"_

"Hey, sorry, man," said Timmy, shrugging, and gave him a smile. "I'm not trying to manipulate you. It just felt like the right time to say it."

"Yeah, I got it... I'm just... damn." Jacob's hands cupped Timmy's face, and he kissed him hard. "I love you, too."

"Yeah?" Timmy felt the stupid smile bloom on his own lips. "Wow. That's kind of awesome."

"Yep." Jacob's eyes were shining. He leaned forward to whisper in Timmy's ear. "Now you're going to kneel right here, on the bed."

When he said it like  _that,_  it didn't sound bad at all. In a haze of awareness and arousal, Timmy let Jacob guide him onto his knees, leaning him forward onto his folded arms with his ass in the air. He felt completely stupid, but at the same time, it was sobering to be in this position in front of his boyfriend, knowing how seriously he took this practice. He felt Jacob's hand graze his bare back, raising goosebumps.

"Your goal here is to let me take control,  _niño_ ," Jacob said softly. "Do you understand?"

"Not really." He laughed nervously. "But, uh, I'll give it a try, and I figure you'll tell me if I'm doing it wrong?"

"Yeah. Well. I know you're no innocent. But this... it's going to hurt. I won't lie. Do you think you can hold still, or...?"

Timmy tipped his head toward Jacob, raising an eyebrow. "Or what?"

"God," Jacob muttered. His face was flushed and he couldn't maintain eye contact. "Or do I have to tie your hands down?"

Timmy felt the thrill down his spine, and his hips jerked forward without him doing anything. He heard Jacob's quick intake of breath. "Hey, man," he said, his voice coming out low and hoarse. "I thought this wasn't sexual."

"It - it's  _not,"_  Jacob whispered. He didn't sound upset or whiny; just perplexed. "It never has been before."

This made Timmy shift to one thigh, propping himself up on an elbow. Yeah, the image of Jacob tying him down was vivid in his imagination, and that was pretty hot, but he was more concerned with the confusion on the face of the man who'd told him five minutes ago he loved him. He reached out one hand and brushed Jacob's knee with the backs of his fingers. "So what has it been like?"

Jacob sat there for a moment, crouched on his knees, his hand resting on Timmy, stroking idly. "Comforting, in a way. A relief, to know I could count on Cal to be there for me, to take care of things when they got too overwhelming."

"And what about when you're doing that for other guys? Or girls?" No matter how much this relationship had been fulfilling for both of them, Timmy knew that Jacob had never been with a guy - nor had he wanted that before Timmy. He shifted his knees on the futon, and Jacob's eyes went back to Timmy's bare ass, glazing over a little.

"I... uh..." He took another breath. "It's a rush, to know I can give them what they need. It fulfills something in me to be able to give them that, to be... in control, to have them hear me."

Timmy grinned. "You want me to do what you tell me to do?"

"No," Jacob clarified, gazing at him. "I want you to jump to follow my directions, without even thinking about it. That's the kind of space you need to be in. I'm going to help you get there." He reached out, rearranging Timothy's arms and shoulders, bringing him back up onto his knees and down onto his elbows. "Close your eyes."

Timmy did, taking a deep breath. "That's good," Jacob murmured. He stroked down Timmys spine, feeling each bump with his fingers, until he got to Jacob's sacrum. He made a round circling motion, easing his fingers over the curve of his ass, to his hips, down to where the buttocks connected to the thighs. "You feel that?"

"God, of course I feel that," moaned Timmy, spreading his legs just enough to give his half-hard cock room to shift. "You can touch me anywhere and I'm going to feel it in my cock, Jacob."

"Let's keep our focus here." Jacob's left forearm pressed heavily down on Timmy's back, his thigh wedged underneath to provide a little support under Timmy's chest. Timmy felt the air compressed out of his lungs, and as he rested his head on Jacob's jeans-clad leg, he focused on the warmth of his skin, the comfort his body provided. He was even able to relax a little before Jacob's hand came down hard on his ass.

"Fuck," he swore, jumping a little, but he tried to settle back down onto that space on Jacob's thigh. No sooner had he clutched at his knee that Jacob did it again, and again, in the same spot. Timmy started to feel a stinging burn, and he gritted his teeth to deal with the pain. It wasn't unlike being with a particularly rough john, after all, and he knew how to handle that -

" _Niño,"_  Jacob murmured, stroking his head. "You can't fight me. You have to give in. I'm not going to hurt you."

"The fuck you're not," Timmy protested. "That  _hurts."_

"I told you. And you need to let yourself feel the hurt. Don't pretend it doesn't hurt. Understand?"

_Don't pretend it doesn't hurt, but hold still._ Timmy sighed, pressing his cheek into Jacob's warm thigh. "Okay."

"That's it. That's my boy. Just breathe into it." His hand came down again, but it was less of a shock this time, and Timmy could feel the impact in a different way, the way it struck his flesh but also the other parts inside him it touched: his heart, his gut.

_And fuck it, Jacob, definitely my cock,_  he thought, squirming against Jacob's lap. Jacob just pressed more firmly with his left arm and brought his right hand down harder. Timmy cursed and bucked, but felt the security of his grip and his whispered encouragement, and felt himself let go a little more. He let out an embarrassing whimper.

"Yes,  _niño,_  don't fight it." His palm came down on the sensitive space on his thigh, and Jacob cried out. "You ran away from me."

"I'm  _sorry,_ " he cried, struggling, but it was futile. Jacob was a hell of a lot stronger than he was. There was no way he was getting away.

_I can't get away,_  Timmy thought, with sudden terror.  _Holy shit, he's not going to let me get away._

"Jacob," he said, and Jacob stopped immediately, hauling him into his lap and wrapping him in a tight hug. "Jacob, I - I can't -"

"Yes, you can," Jacob promised him. He kissed Timmy's cheek, his jaw, his mouth, his neck, and Timmy just let himself fall into his embrace. "You did. You did so well."

Timmy felt the air rush into his lungs, bigger, bigger than he thought possible, and then it all came out in one big  _whoosh,_ and he was crying. Jacob just held him tight, loving him with his words, his hands, now gentle on his skin and hair, and waited until he was done.

"I don't..." Timmy fumbled for his sleeve, but Jacob pressed a tissue into his hand, and he wiped his eyes, shaking his head. "I don't  _cry."_

"I know." He sat back, watching Timmy from within the shelter of his arms, and smiled. "I don't either, except when Cal does this. And I sure as hell need it sometimes."

Timmy felt strangely exhausted, and rested his head on Jacob's chest, just under his collarbone. He could hear Jacob's heartbeat, steady and strong, and felt the pressure of his arms around him.

"Yeah," he murmured. "I think I see what you mean."

"Timothy." Jacob's lips ghosted over Timmy's ear, and he shivered at the puff of breath that warmed his skin. "You still trust me?"

He turned his head to face him, their lips inches apart. "Yeah."

Jacob laughed shakily. "That's really good. I'd hate for my boyfriend to suddenly stop wanting to do other things with me just because I'm disciplining him." His hand dipped down his back to his ass, made more sensitive by the impact of Jacob's hand.

"That was just your  _hand?"_  he said, making Jacob laugh again.

"Yeah. I have... other things here in the bag, which I'd be happy to try on you another time, but I thought, for now, this was enough."

"I can take it," Timmy said in what he hoped was a stoic voice, but Jacob shook his head, hugging him tighter.

"You don't have to  _take it._ You're supposed to let  _me_  be in control. That means you take what I give you."

The words hit Timmy in an unexpectedly erotic way, and he groaned, grinding against Jacob's jeans-clad hip. "Yeah, okay, so... what are you going to give me now?"

"I told you,  _niño,_  this wasn't about sex." But his voice hitched a little, sending a shiver down into the crease of Timmy's sensitive bottom. "You - uh, god - I'm here to give you what you need."

"Yeah, baby..." Timmy took Jacob's face in both hands and gave him a patented, full-tongue kiss. They were both a little glassy-eyed and breathless by the end. "You're giving me just what I need."

Jacob's smile was brilliant. "Wow. You're admitting to me you need something. That's pretty incredible right there."

"Yeah." Timmy risked a smug grin, running a hand down Jacob's chest to his stomach. He fingered the waistband of Jacob's jeans, brushing the head of his cock. Jacob thrust into his hand with a grunt. "And you told me that wasn't sexual. What the fuck?"

"I have no idea," said Jacob, climbing on to Timmy's lap and pushing him down onto the bed. "But I think this is going to have to be a situation where I act first and ask questions later."


End file.
